


everything stays

by novoselics



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Spoilers for Episode: s01e16 Enchanting Grom Fright, The Grom (The Owl House), what happned if luz saw the other half of the note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoselics/pseuds/novoselics
Summary: What would have happened if Luz saw the other half of Amity's note asking her to grom.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 205





	everything stays

Grom was going rather differently than everyone had expected. Most people thought. Most people didn’t even know that Luz had decided to take Amity’s place as grom queen until they saw her get up and go down those stairs. However when they did find out, they had pretty much guessed that she would need some amount of help in defeating it. Amity and Eda both knew they were going to have to intervene at some point.

However for Amity, grom wasn’t what she had wished for. She couldn’t find the courage to give Luz the note asking if they could go to grom together. She was still having a good time though, even if they were there as friends, as a group. That was okay, for now at least. Amity knew she was going to have to tell Luz at some point. Telling her wasn’t the hard part, it would be having to see Luz’s reaction. And in every one of Amity’s thoughts, the reaction was Luz rejecting Amity’s confession. 

That was why she decided she couldn’t face the grom. If she did, everyone at school would, first of all, know she liked girls, and that the girl in mind was Luz. The human, everyone knew about her, and most seemed to not like her. Amity did not want to think about what her parent’s reactions would be if they found out Amity liked a human. She knew that somebody was bound to tell them if she faced grom.

Amity truly did want to tell Luz, but decided they were both better off if she didn’t. Amity didn’t even know if Luz liked girls, and she thought the answer to that would probably be no. She thought the answer would be no, until they both started dancing together to fight the grom. It felt like everybody could see the tension, even if they believed it was one-sided. Amity felt like Luz would be able to feel the warmth coming from Amity’s face. 

Amity was beyond nervous because she knew that Luz had seen half of the note, and she was hoping that she would never see the other part of it. However, she was about to discover that the opposite of her wish had happened. Luz happened to see the other half of the note while they were dancing together. When they had finished dancing and the tree had bloomed, she tried not to be suspicious while walking over to the missing piece. 

She picked it up and compared it to the piece she saw earlier, she knew Amity had a crush on someone based on the fact that there was someone she wanted to ask to grom. But to think it was her? Wild. “Um, Amity, can we talk for a minute?” Luz asked, she didn’t know why, but she was nervous for something.

“Of course, what is it Luz?” Amity was still coming down from the high of being grom queens with Luz, even if it was just as friends. Luz, instead of responding, handed Amity the semi-crumpled piece of paper she found on the ground. Amity’s stomach dropped at the sight of Luz holding the paper with her name on it. 

“Luz, I’m so sorry.” Before either of them could say another word, Amity started crying and tried to run away, Luz grabbed one of her arms before she could get too far though. 

“Hey, Amity, what are you apologizing for? You didn’t do anything wrong, alright?” Luz tried pulling Amity into a hug, but it was more of Amity crying into Luz’s shoulder while Luz petted her head.

“It’s just, I wasn’t ready to tell you. To be honest, I’m still terrified. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, or ruin our friendship. I know there is no way that you would like me the same way because of the way I used to treat you and your friends.” Luz was at a loss of words after hearing Amity’s confession. She did not want Amity to be scared of revealing her feelings.

“Hey, Amity, who said I was uncomfortable? And who said I didn’t like you back? And I get it now, your biggest fear.” Amity was trying to process what she had just heard coming from Luz’s mouth.

“You what?” She moved out of Luz’s shoulder so that they could hear the other clearly and so Amity could see the other’s face. And when she did, she saw the genuine smile and concern that she could hear in the brunette’s voice.

“I said that I like you back silly, I am bi. And I get your worst fear now, you were afraid of me rejecting you. I would have said yes, y’know?” Amity was in utter shock at what Luz had just said to her, she liked Amity back?

“You really would have said yes? And what does bi mean?” They were back to hugging now, but it was because of happiness this time around.

“Of course I would have said yes, who could say no to you Blight? And bi means I like boys and girls. I really do like you Amity. I am completely okay if you wanna take this okay, but if you want to, I would like to be your girlfriend.” Amity was ecstatic, she thought that she would never be able to be in a romantic relationship with Luz, but despite that, here they were.

“Really Luz, I would love to be your girlfriend. Is there a human word for only liking girls? I like you a lot Luz, like a lot, lot.” Luz was equally as excited to be Amity’s girlfriend as Amity was to be with Luz. 

“Yeah there is, I’ll tell you later, but right now, I have another question. Can I kiss you, Amity Blight?” Luz knew she was moving pretty fast, but there was no harm in just asking, right?

“I would like it a lot if you did, Luz Noceda.” And so they did kiss, under their tree. That their dance had created. It was their magic, together, that defeated the grom.

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! the title comes from the song "everything stays" from adventure time and sung by oliva olson. i felt it fit because of the tree. i have a lot of feelings after watching grom and wanted to write something quick about what i would've liked to have seen in the episode. but now i m very excited for the next one and have high hopes. anyways tysm for reading, feel free to comment and/or leave kudos.


End file.
